


A brief history of the singular-couple

by koalakatie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Clones, Nonbinary Character, Other, confusing feelings, in more than one way, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakatie/pseuds/koalakatie
Summary: Jen is a changeling psion that has the ability to project a dupilcate who can take on the form of one of their two personas, a different person yet not. This is a brief story of how they came to learn of their abilities, and how they came to love themself.





	A brief history of the singular-couple

Jen, of many descriptions, is a changeling who for the most part lived a relatively care free life. Their alter ego, Blake, a human with black hair and golden eyes, rather unassuming by most other metrics, was a fairly successful painter. They lived off of the money their paintings made and used that to continue painting and enjoying their craft, while occasionally venturing out under the guise of one of their many other masks to enjoy the town. Jen had difficulty making friends, and they never knew any family instead making use of their changeling traits to survive their early years until they were able to start making money in a better way, as such they had many acquaintances who they knew, but no friends who knew them.

Blake, is approximately 27 years old, the same age as Jen, and is a landscape artist whose art was displayed in several galleries and picked up by the occasional wealthy patron.

When traction of Princess Katie’s speeches and many decrees began to uptick in places close to Jen’s home, they thought that perhaps they might be able to make friends and not hide so much. Not that they ever really felt they were hiding with their masks and Blake as their alter. But they were quite lonely.

Unfortunately the people of Jen’s home were not quite as receptive to such a being as Jen as they were to others, such as creatures who couldn’t change their appearance at-will.

 

Jen fled their home and started up again in a new town, withdrawing more into themself out of fear, and eventually as a result of this, their psionic awakening occurred.

Over time Jen practiced their skills, honing their talents to an extreme degree. Able to read the surface thoughts of others, move objects with their mind, enhance their own body and reduce their need to eat and drink to almost nothing, cutting down on their bills significantly, they were also able to project mental constructs into reality and teleport short distances. Jen became even more self sufficient than they already had been.

But the power that brought them the most joy when they learned how to do it, was the power to divide themself temporarily. Creating an independent clone they could interact with, who was like Jen in all aspects and regards, but for the lonely changeling it brought them comfort and joy to have someone to share their home and life with.

Jen ended up creating an entirely new persona, a brown haired human with blue eyes and dark skin, and both of their personas began living together, Jen used their actual name for this new persona, and it became the name they used with the people of the town, claiming they’d just moved in and they were Blake’s new roommate.

For a lonely changeling who could duplicate themself, with two separate personas with different personalities (even if still the same person) Jen eventually started to develop confusing feelings.

Several months later; the town and Jen and Blake’s few new friends celebrated their engagement, Blake having proposed to Jen when the two of them went out for dinner one night. Unfortunately later that night a doppelganger attacked Jen and Blake, and the two of them revealed their singular nature and abilities to the surrounding people in order to defend themself, and once more they were forced to flee. Though at least this time not at hurled insults and rotten fruit, just judgmental stares and whispered mutterings, made all the louder by Jen’s telepathic abilities.

 

Jen at that point decided to move to Dryna, since that was known to be a safe home to outcasts and was where Princess Katie and her wife moved after the collapse of her queendom, so Jen knew they’d be safe there.

Blake and Jen struck up a strange friendship with the captain of the guard at the castle somehow, Ziska. Ziska was the first person Jen willingly revealed their nature to, and after some discussion they introduced Ziska to Blake and Jen, the newly engaged singular-couple, and found acceptance and their first friend.

Jen, in any of their forms, is a regular visitor to the castle to visit Ziska and some of the other guards, all of whom know Jen and Blake are the same person, but treat them as both the one and the two at the same time. Knowing that Jen and Blake may be the same mind, but they aren’t truly the same person.

Jen and Blake are also friends with Akori and have been researching with her the possibility of a spell that mimics their ability, since it’s so different to the Simulacrum spell.


End file.
